All in Blood
by ultimate buu
Summary: While searching for Handsome Jack after the battle with the Warrior, the Vault Hunters find a person who has connections to Jack. Jack however will stop at nothing to get this person back and to get revenge on the Vault Hunters. The real question is; does Gage have a crush on her friend who for unknown reasons has come to Pandora?
1. Chapter 1

All in Blood

Disclaimer; I don't own Borderlands 1 or 2 or anything related to other franchises.

Hey guys, I'm back again with something different. This is something I came up with while I was playing way to much Borderlands 2 with a friend.

I don't know if it's some unspeakable rule to not publish on April 1 but I'm doing it and I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1: A trail of Bread Crumbs

He was right there, bloodied, dying and beaten.

They had him, cornered him and beaten him.

With the defeat of the Warrior, the barrier surrounding Jack and Lilith had faded away and Jack had stumbled to his feet, Lilith doing the same. They were both a few steps away from each other, Lilith glaring at Jack while Jack glared at the Vault Hunters.

Salvador, aiming an assault rifle and a SMG at him, an eager look on his face to pull the trigger on both of his weapons. Zero had come down from the cliff he had been, providing sniper over watch, in his hand was a pistol in his hand as he aimed it at Jack's head. On his side was Axton, his assault rifle aimed at Jack along with Gage who had her SMG aimed at Jack as well and Deathtrap right beside her as it waited for the command to attack.

On the other side was Maya, an electric SMG was in her hands ready to shock Jack to death when given the chance. Next to her was Krieg, whom normally would be unfocused but was surprisingly glaring at Jack, his hands on his axe saw.

For awhile nobody moved.

It was Jack that broke the silence.

"You think your smart don't you?" he asked them all, blood coming down a wound he had received on the side of his stomach. "You think you can come in here and just destroy everything I tried to build, make all of my sacrifices pointless, KILL MY DAUGHTER, and defeat the one thing I could have used to change this planet?!"

Jack paused as he watched his blood leak to the ground, before continuing. "I could care less what you think of yourselves, or what you think of me, your all nothing but a bunch of filthy bandits who deserve nothing but the worst from this world, and that's what I intent to give each and every one of you; THE WORST!"

"If you guys don't kill him, then I will." Lilith said as she painted slightly, a hand on her stomach.

Before a bullet could be shot, Jack had pulled out something. It was a rectangular device, similar to an ECHO but the color was a deep red, either it was the actual color itself or Jack's blood had sprayed all over it.

Jack gave one final smile before pressing a button on the device and he vanished.

It took a few seconds for it to hit; Jack had escaped, they had failed. Even with the Warrior defeated, the face of Hyperion, the monster who had taken countless of lives was still living somewhere.

They may have stopped the monster but they hadn't managed to stop its master, meaning he could try his hardest to find another monster.

3 WEEKS LATER….

"Any sign of them?"

"No, they haven't come back; I'm starting to think that tip was false."

"All the 'persuading' it took to get the truth out of that guy, it had better not be false."

Mordecai kept his eyes trained on the scope of his sniper, watching the entrance to a supposedly empty Hyperion base for signs of anyone coming in or out. He was up on a tall cliff in the Dust, watching over the base from above, while down below hidden behind a couple of rocks was Salvador holding a shotgun in one hand and a mini gun in the other. Next to him was Axton, who held his assault rifle in both hands while looking at the entrance in anticipation.

A day ago, they had managed to find a couple of Hyperion soldiers and after a few minutes they had taken one back to Sanctuary for questioning. It took a few minutes of 'talking' from both Brick and Salvador to get the soldier to reveal that he didn't know where Handsome Jack was, but that he had been ordered to go to the east Hyperion base out in the Dust.

What he had been sent there for, he didn't know, he was just following orders.

It was a clue like this that had led them to go the Hyperion base in the east, any leads they could find on Jack was important. For over a week they had followed nothing but dead ends and false leads that led to them finding nothing on where Jack was or what he was planning.

"This is starting to get boring," said Salvador as he still saw no movement from the base. "Can't we just go in and see what's up?"

"Believe me, I would rather do that than this," said Axton as his eyes were still locked on to the base entrance. "But if we do go in there guns blazing, what if the base is actually empty, we would have wasted our time in coming here. The best solution we came up with was waiting here for any signs of activity."

"You got a point there."

"Guys, the doors are opening," Mordecai said through his ECHO. "Hold your fire until we can address the situation."

Axton and Salvador trained their guns on the door, waiting for the sign to fire. When the large doors were fully opened, five Hyperion soldiers came out looking over the area. Behind them was a Constructer but what was odd about it was the large capsule that it had strapped on its top. Behind the Constructor was a Loader, who moved in unison with the Constructor.

"The area is clear, let's get this job done," a Hyperion soldier said as he moved forward with the rest of his troop, followed by the Constructor and the Loader.

"What do you think is in the capsule?" Salvador whispered to Axton.

"I don't know, but I get the feeling that it might be important to Jack," said Axton as his eyes stared at the capsule, unable to see anything behind it due to its black tainted window.

"Whatever it is, it could lead us to Jack," said Mordecai as he aligned his sniper to the head of a soldier. "I'll take care of the soldiers; you guys take care of the Loader and the Constructor. But don't damage the capsule, on my mark."

A split second later a shot rang out. The shot hitting a Hyperion soldier dead in the head, making him drop to the ground. The others raised their guns only to meet a similar fate, unable to find the shooter in time. The Loader immediately moved in front of the Constructor who was starting to make gun loaders from its bright red eye.

With a load yell Salvador sprang from behind the rock and before the Loader could process his movements it was hit several times in the center, making it fall to the ground with a thud. The Constructor was almost done making the gun loaders when Axton fired his assault rifle clip into its eye, causing it to short circuit, halting its attempts to make loaders.

The Constructor tried to flee but it was stopped by a sniper bullet to its eye, along with a barrage of bullets from Salvador and Axton after he finished reloading. The Constructor fell to the ground, its red eye shutting off as it lay still.

Dropping down from the cliff by sliding down the rocks, Mordecai joined Axton and Salvador as they walked towards the Constructor. They still had their weapons pointed at it, weary that it would spring to life at any moment. They were then looking at the large capsule at the top it, fastened by nothing but chains.

"What do you thinks inside it?" Salvador asked while squinting at the black tainted window.

"No idea amigo, but if Jack wanted it, then it must be important," said Mordecai as he moved towards the chains. "Give me a hand with this."

With a simple pull from his hand, Salvador was able to break the chains strapping the capsule on top of the Constructer.

"So," Axton began as he looked at the capsule and then at Mordecai and Salvador, "Do we open it up, or do we just take it back to Sanctuary?"

"It doesn't feel right opening it up without knowing what's inside it," Mordecai said while putting a hand on his chin. "It could be a trap for all we know, that thing inside being a creature Jack made to kill us if we opened it."

"But if it was trap, then Jack would've made more of an effort to make this thing harder to reach." Salvador said reloading his weapons but his eyes drifting back to the black tainted windows of the capsule.

The thought of what had happened when the group encountered Wilhelm, flashed in their minds.

"Tell you what, we take it by Sanctuary and open it there," Mordecai said while looking out into the horizon. "That way if it is a trap, then at least it won't be happening in Sanctuary."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Axton as he reached for his ECHO. "I'll tell the others to meet us by the old bridge in Three Horns, just in case."

Blink.

The noise caused them to turn their attention to the Constructor's eye, which was now blinking blue.

"It must be calling for back-up," said Salvador as he moved to the capsule. "Axton, help me carry this thing to the car."

Axton moved over to the other side of the capsule and he and Salvador lifted it up. The capsule wasn't as heavy as it looked and they were able to follow Mordecai back to the car, parked a mile away from the base. The Constructor's blinking still heard in their ears as they put the capsule on to the back of the Bandit Technical, the capsule nearly taking up all of the room. Mordecai got into the driver's seat, while Axton got onto the launcher seat in case they were being chased, and Salvador got in the back with the capsule.

Mordecai drove them away from the base, just as they heard the sounds of troops being deployed in the Constructors location. They drove in silence for a few minutes, Axton haven't informed the others of where to meet, saying that they had found something they had to see.

It was only as they reached the fast travel point did Axton's ECHO come to life again.

"You dirty bastards. Don't think you can just take away everything from." It was Jack, the man they were looking for, the one who had been silent for about three weeks, talking to them now by an ECHO.

"This can be resolved right away; just give me back the capsule." Jack said, but they could hear the desperation in his voice, the same one they heard when they entered Angel's chambers. "You have no idea what's in there, you have no hope of comprehending what lays in it. Please, you already took away my daughter; don't take away what I have left."

Axton shut off his ECHO, unable to hear anything else from Jack. But what he did know was that whatever was in that capsule meant a lot to Jack.

"Whatever we find this capsule, must be something important to Jack," said Mordecai as he set the coordinates in the fast travel point.

In the blink of an eye they were gone.

They drove for another few minutes, meeting in the original place where Sanctuary was once held, just outside the gate to the bridge.

As they stepped out of the car, memories of how they had to bring the town of Sanctuary into the sky, Lilith teleporting it away to escape Jack's onslaught of attacks. The truth about Angel working for Jack and her betrayal towards the Vault Hunters, only later on would she ultimately betray Jack and help them in the end.

There they meet the others, Brick, Lilith, Zero, Maya, Gage and Krieg each looking at them as they pulled out the capsule from the back of the car.

"GIANT SHINY THING!" yelled Krieg as he raised his hand.

"What the hell did you guys bring back?" asked Lilith as she looked at the black tainted window on the capsule.

Getting closer to it, Gage put a hand to her chin and inspected it. "It looks some kind of human sized storage device."

"So there's a person in that thing?" Maya asked as she looked at Gage.

"Hard to tell," said Gage as she ran a hand in her hair with her right hand. "I can't see past that black window, and if it is from Jack then it could be anything."

"Then there's only one way to find out," said Brick as he moved to rip the lid of the capsule.

"Whoa, wait a minute there Brick," said Mordecai as he motioned for Brick to stop with his hand. "We don't even know if what's inside is hostile or not."

"If whatever's in that thing decides to be hostile then I'll make it wish it had stayed in that capsule." Brick said while cracking his knuckles.

"SHINY THINK, HOLD MANY SECRETS!" shouted Krieg as if making a point.

"Krieg might... be right," said Axton as he looked at the capsule. "The only way to see of what importance it has to Jack is to open it."

"If it's hostile, be ready to shoot," said Zero as he pulled out his pistol. As if in silent agreement, everybody readied their weapons as Brick and Krieg moved over to the capsule. In one swift movement they were able to rip open the top half of the capsule.

Inside the capsule they saw-the unexpected.

It was a man, a sleeping man, with his arms folded over his chest and his eyes closed. The man had a muscular build, nearing Bricks height but looked about as muscular as Krieg. He was wearing a red and black long sleeved shirt, blue jeans and black boots. What was strange was that he had some kind of mask on his head. The mask completely covered his face, making it look like it was his face. The mask was dark grey, with red lines on the middle of the forehead, and above the eyes.

"Is...he another psycho?" asked Zero as he looked at the mask.

"NO, NO OTHER BROTHER HERE, ME FEEL NOT THE JOY OF MEAT IN HIM," Yelled Krieg as he looked at the man asleep in the capsule.

"I take that has a no then," said Maya as she lowered her SMG.

"Why would Jack care about this guy?" asked Gage as she could see nothing special about him.

A loud beeping sound was heard and they all turned around to see a Constructor, accompanied by a few dozen Loaders.

"Back away from the capsule and this will be simple," Jacks voice was heard from the Constructor. "You shouldn't have tried to take him. Now hand him over and this never happened."

"Not a chance Jack," said Mordecai as he raised his pistol.

"You have no idea what he can do," said Jack as the Constructor seemed to turn its attention to the man in the capsule. "You have no idea what he…you've already taken nearly everything from me; I won't let you take him away."

The Loaders started firing at the group who fired back, Krieg and Brick already charging at the robots, destroying a handful of them. But the Constructor started making more of them with each one destroyed.

"FIRE ON THAT CONSTRUCTOR!" shouted Salvador as he fired both of his guns at the Constructors red eye.

Before the bullets could hit a Loader came in between them, damaging it but protecting the Constructor, another Loader starting firing at Salvador forcing him to move out of the way and fire at the Loader.

The Loaders proceeded to defend the Constructor by jumping in front of the bullets, and with each Loader down the Constructor would make more.

"At this rate we'll never be able to defeat that robot," said Brick as he punched a Loader in the eye, his fist going right through it.

"At this rate we'll run out of ammo before we make a scratch on the Constructor." Axton said shooting at a passing Loader.

"I'll say this again; just give up," Jack's voice rang out through the Constructor. "It's hopeless, stop now before I kill you and take back the capsule. Then again I'm probably going to kill you anyway."

When it looked like he was about to say something else, the Constructor was suddenly on the ground, acid eating at it sides. The Loaders turned around to the Constructor and were taken out by the Vault Hunters as well as the same mysterious shooter who took out the Constructor.

"Nice shot," said Mordecai as he lowered his pistol.

"Wasn't me," said Zero as he looked over the area.

"It was me," said voice coming from behind the now destroyed Constructor. From behind came a boy, a foot taller than Gage. He had brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a brown hoodie with a purple shirt underneath and blue jeans with black combat boots. "I heard that Sanctuary was where people went to go fight Hyperion and I saw the robots and I thought you could use some help."

"Well thanks," said Lilith as she looked at the new comer. "But Sanctuary isn't located here anymore; it's up in the sky."

The new comer stared at Lilith in disbelief. "Wow…can you tell I just came to this planet?"

"In a way yes," said Salvador as he was putting away his guns.

Gage was staring at the guy, positive she had seen him from somewhere.

"Well, buddy thanks for the help and all, I guess Sanctuary has room for one more," said Axton as he folded his arms. "What's your name anyway?"

"Thanks, my name is-"

"JOSH!"

Before Josh knew it, Gage had tackled him to the ground. The sight of someone the size of Gage tackling someone taller than her was enough to make a few chuckles ring out from everyone.

"ROBOT GIRL TAKE DOWN NEW GUY, EFFECTIVE TOUCHDOWN," Yelled Krieg with his arms in the air.

Josh looked down to see Gage, who was smiling up at him, despite the position they were in. Josh's face looked about as red as a fire Skag, despite that he still managed to find the will to speak.

"H-hello Gage, I didn't expect to run into you so soon," said Josh trying no to look to embarrassed.

"And I didn't expect to see you here!" Gage replied as she looked Josh in the eye. "I thought you weren't allowed to go anywhere off planet last time I checked."

Josh's eyes gave a sudden spark of fury as he felt the memories that drove him here flooding back. But for now, he didn't want to think about them now, later on he might tell her but not now.

"I just needed to get away and I heard Pandora was a great place to get a fresh start," said Josh as he smiled at Gage. "Before I answer anymore questions, do you mind getting of me?"

Gage then gave Josh a sly look. "What's wrong Josh, not strong enough to hold me?

"No, it's just we're both on the ground and-"

"Oh, so you would prefer if I did this to you somewhere else then."

"Gage people are watching. Do you really have to do this now?" Josh asked with a pleading look.

Gage suddenly started giggling. "Don't worry Josh; I'm just messing with you." She soon got off Josh and he got off the ground, picking up his SMG as he did.

"Now that we've gotten that little scene done, welcome aboard Josh." Mordecai said holding back a laugh. "Let's get this capsule guy back to Sanctuary before Jack decides to send reinforcements."

With a couple of chuckles, Brick and Krieg moved the capsule where the guy was still asleep, despite the battle beforehand.

After going through a fast travel point they were in Sanctuary, were they took the capsule guy to Tannis, thinking she could figure out what to do, once inside the main headquarters of Sanctuary, Maya when to go get Tannis who was surprisingly not in the lab and the others stood and looked at the still form of the capsule guy.

"So…what do you think his connection to Jack is?" asked Lilith as she stared at the guys mask.

"It could be anything, but this guy could be another experiment," said Brick as he scratched his head.

"Don't you think after Krieg they would have learned to put better security for their experiments? Besides this guy was being delivered to Jack, he couldn't have anticipated him to get up and walk away, with that kind of security." Mordecai said while keeping his hand on his pistol in case this guy did get up.

"Errrrrrr," the noise made nearly everyone jump.

"Did that guy just, moan?" asked Josh as hands instinctively went to his SMG.

They then saw that his fists were clenching and unclenching as his head started to move.

"I think he's waking up," said Axton as he saw the guy move a little more.

The guy moaned again, moving his hands, and then in one false swop he moved his arms and hopped of the capsule on to the floor. His hands moved over to his face and his eyes opened, revealing a shade of red. He looked around at everyone before looking down at himself and then turned around to the capsule.

"It's okay, you were in that capsule, we got you out," Said Lilith her eyes on the guy, charging up her powers just in case.

The man looked around before focusing back on them. "Where-where-am I?" he asked as his mask opened up along with his mouth.

"You're in a place called Sanctuary on the planet Pandora," said Axton his eyes on him but his hands at his sides ready to pull out his assault rifle.

"Pandora," the masked man said as he looked around him. His eyes seemingly scanning everything in the room and then he looked at himself. He stared at his hands for a while before looking over at everyone. His red eyes stared at them, unblinking as he looked like he was analyzing them.

Brick was clenching his fists tight, the guys eyes reminded him of the Hyperion robots, looking at you with an uncaring glance ready to fire on sight.

The man's eyes finally left them and he turned towards the remaining piece of the capsule. "Did I come from that?" he asked as he ran a hand over the side of it.

"MASK MAN COME FROM SHINY CONTAINER, ROBOT PEOPLE TRIED TO TAKE HIM," Krieg said as he lowered his axe saw.

The man didn't turn around to the psycho, not even giving the slightest indication that he heard Krieg.

Instead he stared at the capsule a second longer before turning around to face them. "Hyperion…they put me in there, it's been…years, if you let me out then you're not one of them I take it?" he said his eyes once again looking as if they were scanning them.

"No, do you have a problem with that," said Salvador as he clenched both his shotgun and mini gun in his hands.

The man's mask curved a little upwards, like he smiled. "I don't have a problem. Well there would be a problem if you were with Hyperion." He then looked around the room again, taking in every detail he could get, his smile fading. "My name, in case you were wondering is Jason."

"Well Jason," said Mordecai as he lowered his pistol, but held on to it just in case. "If it's not too much trouble, do you mind telling us why you were in that capsule?"

Jason looked at Mordecai for a second before craning his neck to look at the capsule again and then he looked back at Mordecai. "Depends, can you tell me where John is?"

"John?" said Zero, his mind immediately remembering the ECHOS they heard of Jack's past and how he was originally named John.

Jason's eyes looked at Zero, even though Zero's eyes couldn't be seen through his mask he saw Jason was staring right at them.

"Yes, John. Is he still alive or have you killed him already?" Jason asked as he looked at every one of them before looking at Lilith and then replying; "My mistake, Jack. Have you gotten close enough to be able to try to kill him again?"

"No we haven't yet killed Jack- wait, what do you mean by again?" asked Axton as he pulled out his assault rifle but kept it lowered. How did this guy know that they failed to kill Jack at the vault of the Warrior, assuming he was in that capsule for years?

Red eyes stared at the assault rifle in Axton's hands before looking him in the eyes. "What else could again mean? Did you get you get another chance at killing him?"

For a second time seemed to slow down as his red eyes looked at each and every one of them, then when he stopped and stared at the ceiling before sighing deeply and running a hand on the top of his mask.

"No, I guess Jack decided to start playing smart and go into hiding," Jason said as he looked from the ceiling at everyone again. "But that still doesn't stop you from trying to find him, I understand that."

The atmosphere in the room seemed to darken as Jason continued to stare. His eyes drifting from everyone one of them before looking at Josh, who stared back at him, blue staring at red.

"Except for you, you must be new," said Jason his accusation confirmed when Josh nodded his head. Jason then turned his to look at Mordecai, cracking his neck as he did. "Sorry I seemed to have forgotten to answer your previous question of, why I was in that capsule. To make a long story simple I was put in there on _his_ orders."

His fists clenched as he seemed to glare at the wall before he opened his hand as he seemed to relax a little.

Mordecai looked at Jason curiously before clearing his throat and gaining Jason's attention. "Just who did give the order to put you in that capsule?"

"While you answer that you could also tell us what your connection to Hyperion is," Brick said as he cracked his knuckles.

Jason blinked, his eyes looking at both Mordecai and Brick, before looking at everyone in the room again, he took a breath before speaking. "The one who put me in the capsule was the same person you want to kill. The same person I once called 'brother'."


	2. Chapter 2

All in Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Borderlands 2 or anything I reference from franchises.

Hey its Monday and I had a somewhat okay Monday. Thanks to those favorite the story and the one review I got for it. That alone helped me upload this part. If you like what you see there will be more to come soon.

Chapter 2: A Monster with a Family

CLICK.

Almost immediately after he said this, everyone had their guns pointed at him. Some at his head others at his heart, all pointed to the man who said he was the brother of Handsome Jack.

Brick had his fists up, ready to knock the guy's head off with a single punch; while Krieg had his axe saw raised, already anticipating cutting it in to the guys flesh. Gage's robot Deathtrap, was staring at Jason, ready to rip him apart should he prove to be a major threat. Lilith was glowing purple, wings of fire behind her back as he was ready blast this guy's body in half.

Jason stared at all the weapons pointed at him, his face showing no look of fear. "I half expected someone to have already shot at this point." He said this with no fear in his voice, no worry, not even a trace of actually caring that in a second he could die a very horrible death.

"Believe me, we're waiting on that part," said Axton as he glared at Jason through the sites of his assault rifle. "But for now; repeat what you said, I think we might not have heard you.

Jason sighed before complying; "You know what I said; but in case you don't believe it or you didn't hear." He looked at everyone, still not afraid of having a bunch of guns pointed at him. "Jack is my brother; the same Jack you've been trying to kill is the same one I called John years ago."

"That's what we thought you said," said Salvador with a cold glare as he pointed his guns at Jason's head and his heart.

"Yeah, I expected this kind of reaction," said Jason as he saw the glares he was receiving. "But tell me; what exactly do you know about Jack? Besides what he has done to this planet, what do you know about his personal background?"

"We know he had a daughter Angel," Said Lilith, her eyes never still glaring at Jason. "We know she was a siren and that Jack had used her for his own purposes."

At the sound of 'Angel', Jason's eyes widen and looked to the ground. "Did-did Angel…is she still around?"

"No," said Zero seeing the emotions on Jason's masked face. "She's no longer with us."

"When she died, did she look happy?"

This question threw a curveball at everyone. It was Axton who replied; "I guess she did, she told Jack off before she died."

"I see," said Jason as he brought his gaze back to them. "Thank you for freeing her."

This brought a new wave questions in every one's mind as to how he knew who Angel was and how he knew of her 'chambers'.

"Jack also had a grandmother," said Salvador as his glare loosened. "He had us kill the bandits who killed her so he wouldn't have had to pay them."

At this, Jason smirked. "Good. You have no idea how much hell that woman caused us. Honestly, I'm surprised that he hired bandits to do it instead of killing her with her own axe."

"Wait, what?" Josh asked, the shock nearly casing him to lower his SMG.

"Just out of curiosity; why did Jack have bandits kill his own grandmother?" asked Axton as he remembered seeing wondering why Jack had been so happy to hear his grandmother got killed.

Jason cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. "Grandma wasn't exactly right in the head and it only got worse when… she killed Grandpa."

"She killed her own husband," Brick said in curiosity. "What did he do?"

"That's the thing," Jason said, trying to find the words. "For a whole week he was distant towards her and she suspected that he was cheating on her, when in reality he was buying her a golden necklace for their anniversary. One night Grandma saw him with it and assumed he was giving it to his secret lover so she strangled him with it before dinner time." He paused as he stared at the ground before looking up again to continue. "When she found out the truth, she just laughed and said that he should have told her beforehand."

"So that axe we found on the bed was hers?" asked Axton, having thought one of the bandits had left it there.

Jason clenched his fists again, and took a few breaths before he could reply. "Yes, it was hers. She used it on me and Jack when we were kids, on those instances when we did something wrong in her eyes. She would run it across our backs and would cut deeper if we shed a tear, leaving some nasty scars that stuck with us as a reminder." Jason unclenched his fists and then let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "It went on like that for the times we would go and stay with her during the summer, each of us to afraid to tell our father in fear he wouldn't believe us, father found out though and we never saw Grandma again after that."

Silence filled the room after Jason spoke these words. Everyone lowered their guns, but instinct keeping them ready to pull them out should Jason become hostile. Brick lowered his arms but kept his fists clenched, while Krieg just us his axe saw as a back scratcher.

"Sad tail amigo," said Mordecai, breaking the silence. "That still doesn't explain Jack though; nothing ever will justify his actions."

"I know, nothing will ever justify what John… what Jack has done," Jason said while looking at them again. "In the end I failed to stop him in time."

"What do you-?"

The door to the back swung open and in came Maya and Tannis.

"I still don't see what is more important than me talking with that nice lounge chair," said Tannis until her eyes saw Jason. Upon seeing Jason, Maya looked at everyone else in confusion.

"What I miss?" she asked as she looked at Jason who looked at her back.

"This is Jason," said Axton as he folded his arms. "This is…Handsome Jacks brother."

Another wave of silence passed over them. All eyes moved over to Jason who didn't appear to mind the staring much.

"I still fail to see how this could be important enough to waste my valuable time," said Tannis but her eyes were still looking at Jason.

"We were wondering if you tell us if Jason is all right," said Mordecai as he turned his head to look at Tannis. "The man has red eyes and a weird mask over his head, that can't be normal."

"Honestly it is," said Jason as he moved a hand over his face. "The mask I mean; I put it on purposely. The red eyes however, were something new." He then looked at Tannis who was looking him over, as if she was inspecting a new test subject.

"CRAZY LADY GIVE MASKED MAN LOOK THAT SHE GIVES ME," Krieg yelled as he raised his axe saw in the air.

"I don't exactly see another reason of why a person would have red eyes," said Tannis as he looked at Jason. "But that mask of yours doesn't look normal either."

"It's a face lift mask," said Jason as he laid a hand on his forehead, feeling the mask. "It was made to be able to adjust to the size of anyone's face and head. It acts as sort of a face on its own; I can still breathe and open my mouth through it perfectly well."

"Why would you put something like that on your face?" asked Josh as he leaned on a wall.

"Pretty much the same reason Jack has his, except my face got screwed up pretty bad," Jason said while removing his hand and putting back down to his side. He then looked back at Tannis who was still inspecting him. "If that's still not a good enough reason to waste your time, I could _show you one more." _

_He then looked at both Mordecai and Zero and held out his palm. "Could one of _you please make a cut on my palm?"

Mordecai looked at him in confusion, while a red question mark appeared in front of Zero's mask.

"What for?" asked Zero as he looked at Jason.

"Just to prove a point is all, and you two are the only ones with blades that could leave a small cut," said Jason as he looked at them expectantly. "Besides, it's a little cut, no harm done."

Shrugging his shoulders Zero pulled out his sword and placed the edge on Jason's palm. With quick pull, he was able to make a cut on Jason's hand and put his sword away. Everyone looked to see a purple substance fall from Jason's palm to the floor, until the wound in the palm quickly regenerated and the stopped the flow.

"That's Eridum," said Maya as she saw the small purple substance on the floor.

"That can only come from a-" Lilith began but was unable to finish her sentence.

"Siren, yes," said Jason as he looked at the purple substance on the floor. "That was why Jack wanted me so bad; I'm his attempt at a _male_ siren."

A few minutes later, saw Jason being prodded by Tannis in her lab. Tannis had refused anyone entry in her lab until she deemed her experiments on Jason done and to her liking. Jason had agreed to be 'specimen' to a certain extent and was now learning the 'words of Tannis'.

Meanwhile everyone else was outside, having been kicked out by Tannis.

"So what do we do know?" asked Maya as she looked about on the streets, people walking by going throughout their own business.

"Until Tannis gets done going running those tests on Jason we can't question him yet," said Brick as he looked throughout the streets. "So I guess we have no choice but to wait."

"Fine by me," said Josh as he was about to start exploring his new home until a tug on his arm made him turn around to see Gage.

"Oh no Josh, not you," she said as she eyes the now confused looking Josh. "We have to go see about getting you a new outfit, because that brown hoddie has got to go."

"What's wrong with my hoodie?" asked Josh as he looked down at his brown hoodie.

"For starters, that's the same brown hoodie you wore at the academy," she said looking down at the brown hoodie in somewhat disgust. "It even still has the same black smudge on the shoulder from when you fell asleep in class and I drew on it."

"Hey, it took me three trips to the laundry room just to get the marker off," said Josh as he looked at Gage accusingly. "You didn't have to write on me in permanent marker."

"Of course I did, you fell asleep during another lecture, without taking notes, you needed to be taught a lesson," Gage said as if her logic was justified. "Anyway you are not running around with that on. I think there might be a few clothes shop here somewhere."

"But I look good in this hoodie," said Josh as he flashed a smile.

Gage nearly blushed but quickly regained her composure. "Okay fine you do look good in that hoodie." Josh gave a nod until he saw the smirk on Gage's face. "Now tell me what I look good in."

Josh's eyes looked at everything else but Gage's, he saw that everyone else had left leaving him to his fate and since Gage had grabbed him with her robot arm, he knew he couldn't get away.

"Um…you look good in….skirts." Josh said hoping that it was the right answer.

"Your right about that," said Gage as she looked at her skirt and then looked back at him. "I never knew you noticed my skirts, you pervert." She laughed at the look of horror on his face. "I'm just kidding, though your input on my fashion is noted. This is why I'll return the favor by making sure you wear something else you look good in."

With that she dragged a reluctant Josh away to search for some new clothes, for him.

A few minutes later could probably be described as one of the most awkward moments of Josh's life ever. Right next to the time Gage made him go to Mount Torgue to conquer his fear heights by making him go on the tallest roller coaster at the park.

Okay, that one was mostly scary instead of awkward but this one was a mixture of both.

Josh was in a waiting room; Gage had happened upon a clothing store that happened to be around the corner from a guy named Earl, who had yelled at Josh for taking a step in the direction of his house.

Once in the store, Gage had told Josh to wait in the waiting room while she went to pick out some clothes for him. Josh had made a bit of a fuss that he could pick out his own clothes but Gage had told him that his choice in clothing was 'lame'.

To make things even more awkward, Gage knew Josh well enough to know that he would try to sneak away, a trick he had pulled during the academy's field trip to a nuclear waste plant. So to make sure he didn't try to escape, Gage had told Deathtrap to keep an eye on Josh and make sure he didn't go anywhere.

To say this was awkward was…nothing, no words could describe how Josh felt right know, what with a killer robot right next to him in a waiting room. What intrigued Josh the most was people would walk by Deathtrap and not pay him any mind; as if he wasn't there or he was a regular part of the store.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Josh was wondering what was taking Gage so long. Deathtrap was looking in the direction Gage had left, so even though she was gone the robot still felt the need to protect her should the chance occur. Stifling a yawn, Josh stretched his arms and legs, feeling the wait start to affect him. He closed his eyes, wondering what Gage would try to make him wear as he got a little bit more comfortable on the wooden bench.

He opened his eyes only to widen them in shock and nearly shrink down as he stared directly into the blue eye of Deathtrap. The robot was right in front of him, staring him in the eyes as if begging him to make a move, begging him to _try_ to escape so he could have a little bit of fun.

But years of dealing with Gage in those rare moments where he knew he had no choice but to let her have her way which was….pretty much every single time, had taught Josh when to know not to step even a shadow out of line.

After realizing that Josh wasn't going to do anything, Deathtrap went back to his side, looking in the direction at which Gage had left. Deciding to see if Gage had actually installed a voice box in the robot, Josh decided to take a gamble.

"So if Gage doesn't come back in a few minutes, what happens when I have to use the bathroom?" he asked waiting to see if he could get a reaction.

BOOM!

Deathtrap had set a nearby trashcan on fire by shooting a laser from his eye. The robot then turned to look at Josh as if to say; "That's going to be you if you try."

The people in the store didn't even bother looking as the trashcan exploded, paying no attention to the killer robot and its hostage, despite the panic look on the hostage's face.

As if the fates above were watching down on this moment and decided to give Josh some slack for once, Gage came back with an armful of clothes.

"Okay, after a few minutes of searching I finally found all the clothes you could wear," Gage said as she dropped the clothes on Josh's lap and then turned to Deathtrap. "Thanks Deathtrap, I hope he didn't give you any trouble."

Deathtrap didn't reply, only looking at Josh who blinked at the gaze of the robot.

"I think I can handle things form here Gage," said Josh as he stood up, holding the clothes. "I'm pretty sure I can find a better outfit in this pile." He smiled at Gage in reassurance that he could be trusted.

Gage looked at Josh before smiling at him. "Deathtrap, I think you have to stand outside the dressing room door, in case Josh decides to pull a fast one."

Deathtrap looked at Josh who swore he saw humor in the robots eyes along with the words; "Go ahead punk, make my day."

Gage tapped her foot impatiently while waiting for Josh outside the dressing room. Deathtrap was by the door, looking between it and Gage, anticipating the moment he would have to bust down the door if he heard something from inside the room that sounded suspicious.

"Josh, you had better hurry up in there," Gage said as he continued to tap her foot.

"Don't worry I'm almost done putting the outfit on," Josh said through the door. "Besides this could be considered a lesson for you about 'patience', or has the incident about walking in on the two boys in the locker room slipped your mind."

Gage stopped tapping her foot before glaring at the door. "Hurry up or I'm going to come in there myself."

There was silence behind the door. "You wouldn't dare."

Gage smirked. "You want to try me on that one? It's not like you don't have anything I haven't already seen before."

"We were two years old! Even then it was still awkward," Josh said, trying his hardest not to shout. The memory of the two having to take a bath together at a young age was something he would always repress, despite the fact that his mother had taken countless of pictures and hung them up in various places of the house.

It was something that Josh's dad had never let him live down.

"Just hurry up in there by the time I count to five or Deathtrap will come in there," Gage threatened.

The door opened up a second later, much to Gage's delight. Stepping out of the door Josh showed up in his new look; he had on light dark jeans, still the same black combat boots, and instead of the brown hoodie he wore he a blue and gray hoodie with buttons instead of a zipper.

He still had on that purple shirt though.

"Seriously," Gage said as he realized he still had that on. "You kept the purple shirt, despite all the other shirts I had in that pile."

"The purple shirt makes me look sexy and you know it," Josh said as he emphasized the shirt.

Gage just rolled her eyes.

"Interesting," said Tannis on her ECHO recorder as she looking through a microscope. "The subjects DNA seems to unresponsive to more amounts of Eridum, unlike Lilith's DNA."

"You know 'the subject' has a name," said Jason from seat he was in next to the table."

"The subject also seems to hate being called 'the subject'," Tannis said as she looked up from the telescope and sat down in a chair opposite to Jason. "His skin appears to regenerate, whenever its cut or damaged, not even leaving behind a scar of any kind. Much like air fresheners will leave no trace of bad smells in the air after a few minutes of spraying."

"Okay, I'm just going to pretend you didn't compare to me to an air freshener," Jason said as he leaned back into his chair. "So Tannis, is there anything else you want to know or are we done here?"

"Yes actually," said Tannis as she looked at Jason in a serious tone. "Does that mask effect the normal functions of your face and do you prefer sleeping on your back or on your side?"

Jason blinked at Tannis before replying. "The mask doesn't affect the functions of my face; it never gets in the way, almost as if I don't even have it on. As for how I prefer sleeping... I prefer on my back."

"Fascinating," said Tannis as she looked at the ceiling in deep thought. "That's all the questions I seem to have for now, I'll tell everyone else to come back and question you, while I go back to that lounge chair."

'Thank goodness,' thought Jason as he saw Tannis turn off her ECHO recorder.

Two minutes later brought everyone back to headquarters and Jason found himself sitting in a chair in front of everyone.

"So Jason," said Lilith as she folded her arms. "Let's talk Hyperion; obviously you had some sort of connection to them to start despising them now."

"Before, this," Jason put a hand on the side of his face before bringing it back to his side. "I was a commander for the army; they gave my own unit, but… I'm not a commander anymore."

"Because of what they did to you?" asked Maya as she put a hand on her chin.

"No, it's because, well…" Jason said as he struggled to find the words. "You stop being a commander when your unit dies because you couldn't save them. You also stop being one, when you kill the general of the entire army."

"You killed the general of the Hyperion army," said Mordecai in disbelief. "But Jack's still alive."

"This was when Jack was still John, rising to power," said Jason as he suddenly looked up into the ceiling, his eyes going between sadness and anger until he looked back at them again. "This whole tale of mine goes way back, all the way to when John and I were still kids." He then looked over at Axton who looked to be deep in thought. "No, he wasn't always a monster."

Axton looked at him in surprise. "I didn't say anything."

"You did," said Jason as he sighed. "Well, technically you were thinking it but you thought it none the less."

The group was put into silence.

"Does that mean that you can-" Gage couldn't finish her sentence, she thought unable to form any logic into this.

"Read minds, yes I can," Jason said as he looked at her to Brick. "Yes, that is something they did to me, in fact it's what helped me find out the truth of-"

Jason stopped talking and held his head in his hands. He remained like that for awhile before looking up again to see questioning looks.

"Sorry, just…bad memories," Jason said as he suddenly looked at Krieg who stared at him back. "Yeah I agree it would be nice to go back to the past, before all this happened."

Everyone, minus Krieg looked at him in confusion.

"Are you...in Krieg's head?" asked Maya as she looked back to Krieg who kept staring at Jason.

Before Jason could reply, Krieg jumped up and shouted; "MASK MAN SPEAK TO VOICE IN KRIEG'S HEAD! MASK MAN KNOWS VOICES, MASK MAN KNOWS THE WAYS OF MEAT!"

Jason only chuckled as he mentally thought; 'Do you always hear stuff like this?'

'Yeah, but after awhile you get used to it,' the saner side of Krieg replied from somewhere deep in Krieg's consciousness. 'It's like a gun that shoots four bullets at once, you get used to it, sure, but that doesn't mean it annoys the hell out you from time to time.'

"MASK MAN INSIDE KRIEGS HEADS; SPEAKING TO VOICE, MASK MAN MAKE NICE WITH VOICE. VOICE AND MASK MAN PLAY NICE," Krieg shouted all the while jumping up and down while clapping.

"Is he always this strange?" asked Jason as he stared at Krieg.

"Believe it or not he's been unusually quiet today," said Maya as she smiled a little at Krieg's antics.

"So, you're telling me that you and Jack go way back," said Brick as he looked at Jason who nodded. "Does that mean you knew about Jack's interest in on Pandora?"

"Yes but-"Jason began but he was cut off by static. The noise seemed to be coming from everyone else's ECHO device and when the static stopped, a familiar voice could be heard.

"You think you can just take him away from me?" Jack asked as his voice was projected through the ECHO devices. "The only family I have left and you think you can take him away from me? Let me tell me you something that your pea sized brains might understand; you WILL not take away my brother, you will hand him back to me as soon as possible."

"What makes you think we're going to do that Jack?" Mordecai asked as he held up his ECHO. Jason looked around to see that everyone was glaring at the ECHO devices, even Krieg who was glaring at it while rubbing his head on the wall.

"Oh I get it, I was supposed to say 'or else' and then you were going to ask 'or else what'."  
Jack said, sounding as if he was trying to hold back a laugh. "Well tell me if this sounds familiar to you; a thirteen year old bandit living in the Tundra Express and eating nothing but crumpets."

"You leave her out of this!" Brick shouted as he clenched his fist so hard his knuckles started turning white.

"Not so nice being on the receiving end of a loved one about to be killed in cold blood huh?" Jack asked, his tone of voice mocking them. "I could easily send in troops to destroy Tundra Express and her, in a matter of minutes, but I'm going to propose a little deal with you; give me back my brother. Meet me at the train station, you know the one where you robbed my train full of money, and give him back to me there and I'll leave Tundra Express. You have fifteen minutes; five to understand what I just said, three minutes to get here, and seven to say goodbye to that crazy little brat if you don't show up, oh and If you try to ECHO her, to give her a warning of what's to come, I have sniper waiting outside her little cave right now with an itchy trigger finger, just waiting to kill bandit scum."

Just as it looked like he was about to leave Jack said a few last words; "Listen Jason, I know you're awake now and I want you to know that you'll be safe soon enough."

The ECHO went off, and just as it did Brick unclenched his fists, which looked like they were on the verge of drawing blood form how hard he was clenching them.

"If that bastard so much as lays one hand on Tina," Brick said, the rest being muttered under his breath.

"I know Brick," said Mordecai as he was still holding his ECHO device in his hand, looking as if he would snap it in two. "We can't let him kill Tina."

"We also can't let him get Jason back," said Lilith, voicing the words that everyone knew were true. "If he can get Jason back who knows what Jack can do."

"We can't let him kill Tina," Brick said as he still looked angry but appeared to be calming down.

"Make the trade then."

Everyone looked at Jason as he said this.

"Do you understand what you just said?" asked Salvador as he looked at Jason as if he was more insane than Krieg.

"Yes, I want you to make the trade so you can save your friend," said Jason as he looked at them all. "Also, if Jack does show up there…I want you to shoot him or me if you get the chance."

"You sure being asleep for so long hasn't made you insane?" asked Zero with a red frown appearing on his mask.

"No otherwise I would act a lot more like Krieg," Jason said as he folded his arms over his chest. "Jack will probably destroy Tundra Express, regardless of whether or not you hand me over to him. So we go there, make the trade, and then shoot him or me, when you get the chance, just be ready to destroy all of his robots. He's bound to have brought a small army with him just for protection."

Jason then held up his arms, his wrists nearly together and his hands closed. "I know you don't trust me…so I'll get the hard part out of the way right now, cuff me."

Mordecai stared at his wrists for a while before going into a drawer and pulling out a pair of purple lined hand cuffs. He put them on Jason's wrists, each cuff closing with a crunching sound.

"Slag cuffs; any attempt to get them off without the key will result it in just slipping off." Mordecai said as he took the key and put it in his pocket.

"Understood," said Jason as he stared at the cuffs. "We going or what?"

"Yeah, the sooner we get there the sooner we can KILL JACK!" shouted Salvador as he pulled out a rocket launcher and a mini gun.

"That's what I'm talking about," said Brick as he punched his fist into his palm.


	3. Chapter 3

All in Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Borderlands 2 or anything I reference from franchises.

Thanks to those who favorite and followed this story. Just for that; I'm going to upload more. I hope you all enjoy this story as it goes on.

Chapter 3: A Brother's Vendetta

It was a quiet walk to the fast travel station and it was a quiet walk as they made their way into the Tundra Express. They were half way to the train station; exactly five minutes away from Jack's deadline, but they knew they would make it in time.

They were in a circle formation; Brick and Krieg were in the front, Axton, Salvador, Lilith and Maya on the left and right sides, with Gage and Josh in the rear. In the middle of the circle was Jason, his arms down with his wrists cuffed as he walked in the same pace as everyone else. Zero and Mordecai had gone off to find the Hyperion sniper that Jack had left to watch Tina, promising to come back to the main fight as soon as Tina was safe.

The awkward silence was somewhat killing Josh so he decided to break it. "So, Tiny Tina, what's she like?"

"She's one of the weirdest yet, most hilarious thirteen year olds you could ever meet," Gage said, recounting the first time she had meet the girl. "She also has…a way with words."

"Oh, she sounds...Interesting," Josh said as he looked at his SMG. "I guess I can find out later though."

Gage suddenly laughed a little and Josh looked at her questioningly. "Nothing, just thinking what would happen when you meet Claptrap."

"Claptrap…sounds annoying," said Josh as thought about who this 'Claptrap' was.

"You have no idea," said Gage as she laughed a little at Josh's quick perception of Claptrap. "Just to warn you though; he likes to dance."

"Whatever, if I'm lucky I won't be seeing him that much, like seeing you admit when you're wrong," Josh replied and chuckled as he saw the glare Gage give him.

"I am never wrong," Gage said, trying to keep glaring at Josh and not to laugh.

"Oh really," Josh said with a raised eyebrow. "What about that time you said and I quote, 'It's impossible for it to snow, this early in the month.' What happened next? It snowed an hour later, it was a blizzard, and our classes were canceled for two days in a row."

"That doesn't count," Gage said with a huff. "How am I supposed to be able to predict the weather? I'm not a damn weather woman, I'm an inventor."

"Yeah I know," said Josh, the smile sill present on his face. "I remember when you would build those inventions like it was nothing, but fixing a toaster was too complex for you."

Gage sighed, but then smirked at Josh. "You're just upset because the toaster exploded in your face, giving you an early haircut."

"It took two weeks for me to get my hair back to normal," Josh said placing a hand on the top of his hair to make sure it was still there. The explosion from the toaster had burned off most of his hair there and for a while his hair was in a style that he was not comfortable with.

"You were always a little prissy about your hair," Gage said as she took Josh's hand of his hair and ruffled it a bit, before pulling her hand back and giggling at his scowl. "I can't recall how many times I've done that and still, I get a kick out of that expression on your face."

Josh adjusted his hair before looking back at Gage's smiling face. "You sure are one to talk about hair, seeing as though I remember you before the pigtails."

"We never talk about that," Gage snapped.

Before Josh could reply he was interrupted by an amused Brick. "In case you love birds haven't noticed; were here."

Both Gage and Josh looked up to see the entrance to the train station, a light blush on each of their faces.

"Don't worry you two," said Axton with a small smirk on his face. "You can continue that discussion later."

They entered the train station and to their surprise they saw that it was empty. As they walked past the tracks onto the platform, they saw a door open up from inside the station. From the door came Jack, a glare on his face as he saw them.

Immediately they pointed their weapons at them, Brick holding up his fists, while Lilith was glowing purple.

"Uh, uh," said Jack and then blue lights came in front of them, reveling Loaders. From the side of the station came Hyperion soldiers, each with a gun trained on the Vault Hunters. "Did you really expect me to come here alone?"

The only response he got was a growl form Brick who made some of the soldiers take a step back in fear.

Jack suddenly looked past their circle and saw Jason, his glare vanishing as soon as he saw his brother. "No need for pleasantries, just give me back my brother."

"How do we know you'll leave Tundra Express?" Axton asked as he kept his rifle pointed at Jack.

Jack sighed before snapping his fingers and two soldiers went into the station. "You honestly believe that I wouldn't take 'precautions' before I came here." The two soldiers came back from the station, holding a bound and gagged Tina who was struggling to break free as the soldiers held her on Jack's side. "You know how this works; it could go a few ways but, I don't think you want the blood of your friend here on your hands," Jack said menacingly as he pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Tina's head. "This is the same pistol I used to kill Roland, be a shame the next bullet I use it for is to kill another one of your friends, while you stand there and watch."

'Point your gun at me and threaten me,' hearing Jason's voice in her head nearly caused Maya to jump. 'Point it at me; threaten to shoot me in the head. It's the only way to make Jack take the gun away from your friend, the only way to save her.'

Seeing no other logical option, Maya pointed her SMG at Jason's head, making Jack widen his eyes. Brick and Krieg moved to the side to see Maya with her gun pointed at Jason, who looked at Jack.

"Point that gun away from Tina Jack," Maya said her eyes on the gun instead of Jack. "Or I'll blow your brothers brains out right here and now."

"You wouldn't," Jack said but the gun in his hand was starting to falter. "I'll put a bullet in her brain if you if so much as squeeze the trigger."

"Tell you what," Maya said as she glared at Jack. "We'll move our guns away at the same time. But if you move yours back to Tina, then I'll move mine back to Jason and maybe I'll accidently hit the trigger if I do."

Jack glared but nodded his head.

Slowly they both moved their guns away from their hostages; each gun was now pointed to the ground. Jason knew Jack wouldn't risk him getting hurt, he knew how valuable he was to him, but most likely not as a brother.

"Okay bandits, you hand over my brother and I'll hand tiny brat to you." Jack said as he looked at them for a response.

"No, you hand over Tina and we'll give you your brother," Lilith said with a glare at Jack.

"How about we do this at the same time," Jack said as he motioned for a soldier to pick up Tina, who struggled under his touch.

Brick placed a solid grip on Jason's shoulder and lead him to the front, moving along with the soldier until the two met in the middle. Brick moved Jason forward and the soldier handed Tina to Brick who held her in one hand, by the ropes. The soldier then grabbed Jason by the arm and led him back towards Jack.

As soon as Jason was brought by Jack, Jack gave Jason a hug before letting him go and patting him on the shoulder.

"You okay there Jason?" Jack asked; his eyes filled with concern as he looked at his brother.

"Never better, Jack, never better," Jason said as he smiled at Jack.

Jack then turned his attention back to vault hunters who were untying Tina from her ropes and freeing her from her gag. He gave the motion to a soldier to move Jason away from here and the soldier started escorting Jason away who still looked at Jack.

When they were off the platform Jason saw the soldier nervously glance over his shoulder at Jack and Jason smirked.

"Afraid of your superior soldier?" he asked, getting a jump from the soldier who slowly nodded his head. "It's okay, I take it Jack threatened all of you if you were to risk my 'safety'." The soldier stared before nodding again and Jason gave the soldier a genuine smile while eyeing the assault rifle the in the soldiers hand.

"Well don't be afraid, I'm not in any danger," Jason said as he stared at his cuffs, before looking back to see Jack issuing commands to attack the vault hunters. "In fact, you just ensured my safety by being here."

With that, Jason's eyes shined blue as well as the cuffs, causing them to break in a loud snap. The soldier on instinct grabbed his rifle but Jason was quicker; he grabbed the soldier by the neck and then grabbed his rifle, pulling him forward. The soldier in a panic began to fire his gun, shooting the Hyperion soldiers in front of him who had turned around to see the commotion only to drop down dead by a bullet to the chest.

When the soldier realized who he was firing at he took his finger off the trigger and Jason let go of his arm before placing both hands on his neck. There was a loud SNAP as Jason twisted the soldiers head and as the body was falling, Jason grabbed the assault rifle.

"Nothing beats safe than carrying a gun with you," Jason said as he looked at dead soldier's body, searching him for a few extra magazines which he shoved in his pockets before walking back up to the platform and looking at Jack's widened eyes as well as the bodies of the human soldiers. "They sure don't train soldiers like they used to, huh John?" he then looked at the loaders who were pointing their guns at the Vault hunters and some had their guns pointed at Jason. "But I see you're trying to make your own soldiers."

"Jason," Jack started as he looked at Jason and the rifle. "Put the gun down, your safe from them. In a few seconds their going to die."

Jason held up the assault rifle and pointed it at Jack's head who still didn't look worried. "No, John-Jack, I'm not safe. I'm not safe now and I wasn't safe following your orders those years ago, the same orders that got my unit killed, that cost me Rachel… the only thing in this world I saw that could give me a future." Jason was glaring at Jack now who still looked at Jason with no fear in his eyes.

"I did those things to protect you brother," Jack said as he stared at the rifle in Jason's hands. "I did what I did to keep us both alive. If it weren't for me, then you wouldn't be standing here right now."

"If it weren't for you I wouldn't look like this," Jason said as he lowered the assault rifle. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be able to do this!"

Jason then looked at a loader whose gun was pointed at him and then his eyes glowed blue. The robot glowed blue before being crumbled up, like a wade of tissue paper, it was on the ground, static coming from it as it was wrapped into a small ball.

"That's pretty…impressive," Jack said as he stared at the crumpled up robot.

"Yeah it is," said Jason as he looked at Jack before sighing. "So is the Hyperion tech, I find it very life like." Jason then brought up his rifle and fired it at Jack, the bullets hitting him dead in the face, causing his mask to fly off.

When the mask flew off, Jack glowed a few times before his body switched to that of a soldier.

"You may have dressed him up like you Jack, even gotten the voice done right," Jason said out load to a loader. "But his thoughts were screaming 'not to kill me' and besides; you don't call me brother."

A loud cackling was heard from the ECHO net, Jack soon stopped laughing as he cleared his throat. "Okay, you got me there bro. I guess this means I'm taking you back the hard way then; LOADERS, kill those bandits and bring my brother back to me ALIVE."

The loaders then started firing on the vault hunters who jumped off the platform. Brick took Tina away from the platform, while Axton and Salvador covered him. Maya and Lilith were using their powers to take out a crowd of Loaders, while Krieg was smashing as many as he could with his axe saw. Josh and Gage were shouting at ones that were trying to hit Krieg, while Gage summoned Deathtrap who went out to help Krieg by smashing a few Loaders.

Jason was firing at a few Loaders who tried to grab him, shooting them directly in the eye as they got close. He then jumped off the platform and fired at a few more Loaders before having to reload and look up to see the Constructor come from the sky.

"Last chance to come peacefully Jason," Jack's voice rang out from the Constructor getting everyone's attention. "This is just like when we were kids in a way; you refusing to give up even though I clearly had the upper hand."

"No, but I remember you crying to mom every time I always found a way to counteract those strategies you made," Jason replied with a smirk. "Except this time; there's no one to go crying to."

"Same to you," Jack said as the Constructor suddenly released blue roped from its top.

Jason saw the ropes coming straight for him but he didn't move, only letting his eyes go blue. The ropes suddenly stopped, before retracting back to the Constructor whose eye suddenly changed to blue.

"Just like before John, I'm taking your toys," Jason said as the Constructor lowered itself to the ground in front of him. Jason jumped on top of the Constructor and steadied himself on it as it raised itself higher into the air. He then looked down to the Loaders before his eyes glowed blue again and the Loaders suddenly started shooting each other, taking each other out until the last one self destructed.

"Consider that my way of saying; thanks," Jason said as the Constructor moved away from the train station, flying out of sight.

"We just….we just going to let him go?" asked Axton as he looked in the spot where Jason was last seen.

"Unless you learned how to fly in the last twenty seconds, then yes," Salvador said as he looked down from the sky at Axton.

"I will say this; he deserved to be called a commander," said Brick before looking down at Tiny Tina. "You okay Tina?"

"Shawty you know it's going to take more than a few metal tin cans to take me down," said Tina as she looked up at Brick. "But thanks for saving me none the less bugaboo."

Brick laughed as the others came over, soon accompanied by Mordecai running from the entrance and Zero who appeared right beside Salvador.

Mordecai looked around and shook his head. "We found the sniper, only there was more than one and no Tina." He then looked down at Tina who looked at him and waved. "Figures it was one of Jack's traps."

Zero looked at the group before a red question mark appeared on his mask. "Where's Jason?" he asked as he looked at Axton.

Axton rubbed the back of his head before replying; "He kind of got away."

"How did he get away?" asked Mordecai as he looked around expecting to see some sort of hint as to where he could have gone. "Did Jack take him?"

"No, he left on his own." Lilith said as she folded her arms.

"You should have seen it," Tina said as he waved her arms. "Shawty was like, BANG, then he was like BOOM and he took off on one those big robot thingies. He killed that poser Jack too, made the girl sweat in her pants."

"Thank you Tina…. I guess," said Mordecai somehow understanding what Tina had said. "Any ideas as to where Jason could have gone to?"

"If he's smart, which I think he is, he went to the fast travel network," said Brick as he looked at Mordecai. "Also, if what he said is true; then he's off to kill Jack on his own."

"So, what do we do, go after him or Jack?" asked Josh as he was reloading his SMG. "Chances are; if we find one we could find the other."

"Kids got a point." Salvador said as he nodded his head.

"For now there's nothing we can do," Mordecai said as he put a hand on his chin. "We can't really make a move until either Jason or Jack makes theirs. If Jason is hell bent on going after Jack then he will try to lure Jack out, the same with Jack wanting to get Jason back."

"But what exactly could Jack want with Jason?" Lilith asked as she looked at everyone. "From what we saw, Jason isn't going to exactly follow Jack's orders, yet Jack is willing to go through great lengths to get him back."

"We won't know for sure for awhile though," Axton said as the ECHO went off.

"Get back to Sanctuary post haste," Tannis's voice rang out from the ECHO. "I have finished my tests on Jason's DNA and I have discovered something more important than your meaningless chatter."

Axton shrugged his shoulders. "Well it's not like none of us have ever been wrong before."

Gage looked like she was about to say something but Josh cut her off and said; "You and I both know you have no right to talk Gage."

Gage hit Josh on the shoulder for that remark.

After a going through the fast travel network, our heroes, along with Tiny Tina whom everyone had agreed should come along in case Jack decided to pull something like that again, went straight to headquarters to talk with Tannis.

When they got there, they found Tannis sitting in her chair, going over a few notes. She looked up as she saw the door open and immediately stood up.

"Good, you came at a sufficient time," Tannis said as pulled out a few of her notes. "After much time going over the strands of Jason's DNA, which I found also changes to green whenever mixed with urine, I came to the conclusion that his claims were true; he is in fact some sort of siren hybrid."

"A hybrid?" Maya asked as she and the others looked at Tannis confused.

"Yes a 'hybrid'," Tannis said as she looked over a few notes. "His DNA is somewhat similar to both that of yours and Lilith's but it doesn't react to Eridum as yours does. When I went over his blood samples I found that they were Eridum, they were also merged with other substances of Slag as well."

Josh scratched his head before saying; "So basically he's-"

"None of your business," Jack's voice came from the ECHO. "You slap-jawed bandits have done enough as it is. You have no idea what you've unleashed onto this planet, with me I could have controlled him and _if I felt like it_; delay the destruction of you and your mindless friends. Besides you don't know my bro, he's not in… the 'right mind'."

"Oh really Jack, I'm crazy now," came a voice from the ECHO.

"Jason!" said Mordecai as he recognized his voice.

"Yeah," said Jason as he paused for a split second and a crunching noise was heard. "Thanks for the Constructor by the way, it is without a doubt the best birthday present you have ever given me. Which is sad considering the fact that I had to actually steal it to get it but, it's the thought that counts."

"Jason," Jack said, the frustration in his voice being replaced with one of concern. "Tell me where you are right now, so I can come get you."

"Yeah, how about no," Jason replied with an edge in his voice. "I guess that means that I did disconnect the tracking system on the Constructor. Good thing to; he really comes in handy, especially when your mission is to kill your own brother. But let me ask you this; why did you decide to come to Pandora anyway?"

"I'm surprised you haven't figured that out yet," Jack said with smugness in his tone. "I came to this back water planet to revolutionize it, bring order to the savage locals and make this planet better than it was before."

"Wow, you really are full of crap," Jason said as the sound of spitting could be heard from him. "This planet was not meant to be put under the rule of one man. Especially if that man decides to rule by doing basically the exact same thing as he's going against. Jack, from what I've seen you've killed countless of people, ruined the lives of the ones who actually stand for something on this planet."

"Shut-up," Jack growled from the ECHO. "You don't know what I've gone through to get where I am. You don't know what I've done to try to bring order to this planet, to make sure that no innocent people have to die from any savage bandits."

"Savage bandits," Jason said, the words rolling right of his tongue. "What you do on this planet won't change the past; you can't avenge mom's death-"

"YOU SHUT-UP ABOUT MOM!" Jack yelled as a loud banging sound was heard from his end. "Now look what you made me do, I smashed my laptop. I'll give you one day Jason; one day to turn yourself into me, or I'll spend as long as it takes turning this planet inside out just to get you back."

"I'd like to see you try Jack," Jason said, humor in his voice. "You know; dad would tear both our hides if he found out what kind of men we've become. I'd tell you to tell him; 'I'm sorry', but you're not going to the same place he went."

A beep went off; signaling that Jason had ended his transmission.

"This is another warning, no, THREAT, to you idiots in the clouds," Jack said with a snarl. "I'm going to kill any one of you the second I get wind that any of you are out of your stupid city. If catch any one of you trying to find Jason, I won't make the same mistake I made with Angel… I'm going to rip you open slowly and as painfully as I can. Think about that the next time you set foot on solid ground."

Jack then ended his transmission, leaving silence amongst the vault hunters.

"So what's the plan?" Salvador asked as he folded his arms.

"Easy," Brick said as he cracked his knuckles. "We either find Jason, convince him to help us find Jack or break his legs until he agrees. Then we find Jack and KILL HIM UNTIL HE CAN'T BE RECOGNIZED!"

"MUST FIND MASK MAN," Krieg shouted as he stomped his foot on the ground. "VOICE IN HEAD MISSES OTHER VOICE, OTHER VOICE ASKING TOO MANY QUESTIONS THAT DON'T INVOLVE THE POOP TRAIN! POOP TRAIN MUST BE COMPLETED WITH MASK MAN!"

"To put it in terms for us non-psychos," Maya said as she placed her hands on her hips. "We have a better chance of killing Jack with Jason's help. At least I think that's what Krieg said, I'm not a psycho translator."

Axton scratched the back of his head before speaking. "Regardless of whether or not Jason agrees to help us, at least we don't have to worry about him trying to kill us….for now."

"Yeah, the odds of him trying to kill is still; unknown," Zero said with a red frown on his face.

"Does that sort of thing happen to you guys a lot?" Josh asked everyone.

"You have no idea," Lilith said as she looked at Josh with humor in her eyes. "It's pretty much expected at this point."


	4. Chapter 4

All in Blood

Disclaimer; I do not own Borderlands 2 or anything else I reference from franchises.

Hey everyone, I know this might not be what people would be expecting me to upload but since I see people read this too I decided to upload on this one.

Chapter 4: Back on the Trigger

Jason got up from the chair he was sitting in; surrounded by motionless bodies. He looked at the ECHO device he had gotten form one of the bandits, as if expecting Jack to try to get in touch with him at any moment. He then looked at the bodies on the ground, each had bullet holes in their chests and heads and some were still clutching the guns in their hands.

After escaping on the Constructor, Jason had used the fast travel point to get away, hitting a place called 'Lynchwood'. He and the Constructor had then come here and Jason had found out quickly that it was a bandit town.

He had been walking along when a random bandit had tried to steal from him at gunpoint only for the Constructor to melt the bandit with its eye laser. This attracted other bandits, who followed the universal rule of 'shoot first, ask questions later', and that, drove Jason to a bit of a fight, the fight ending with some bandits retreating and some being killed by either Jason's assault rifle or missiles from the Constructor.

When that was done Jason told the Constructor to go hide until he called it and he walked into the nearest house, the door being already opened and found a group of bandits huddled over a picture of some woman with make-up on her face wearing some rather revealing lingerie. Seeing that they were already distracted, Jason shot a few of them behind their backs as well as the others before they could pull the trigger on their guns.

He had found the ECHO device on the counter and sat down to have a nice conversation with Jack.

With all that done, Jason decided that in order to find Jack he had to find a few clues as to where he could be. In order to do that, he had to find some Hyperion soldiers and 'convince' them to tell him where Jack is.

He walked around the house before seeing a full length mirror and stopped to look at himself in it.

His shirt looked like it had seen better days; stained with blood from the bandits he killed and his jeans were torn on the knees.

'Looks like a change of clothes are needed,' Jason thought as he looked at his mask in the mirror, the only thing that still looked clean.

Jason looked around the house before finding a bedroom, if you could call it that; the bed was bare and next to it was a table on it with a box that said 'EXTRA GUNZS'.

"At least they spelled 'extra' right," Jason mumbled as he looked around until he found a closet. When he opened the closet door, he found a couple pairs of black cargo pants, black and red hoodless jackets and gray t-shirts; all hung up on a long bar.

'Let's see if any of this is in my size,' Jason thought as he looked at the clothes and found a few in his size. He grabbed a few of the clothes and started to change into them, throwing his old clothes on the floor as he did.

A few minutes later and he walked out of the bedroom and in to the full length mirror he had seen before. He looked at himself in the mirror; the red and black jacket was zipped up halfway, revealing the gray shirt underneath, and the black cargo pants looking nice with his boots.

'I look like a bandit in this outfit,' Jason thought as he looked at stared at himself in the mirror before smirking. 'Perfect way to blend in with the crowd, and draw less attention to myself.'

Jason looked away from the mirror, and walked back into the bedroom towards the box on the table. He looked inside it to find a few spare pistols, but one caught his eye; a green pistol, meaning that it was corrosive. He took that pistol and placed it in his pocket and grabbed the assault rifle he had thrown on the ground when he came in here.

"THIS IS THE DEPUTY, COME ON OUT OF THE HOUSE PLEASE!" The voice sounded like it was coming from the front of the house.

Jason walked to the direction of the front door, mentally telling the Constructor to be ready when he called it. He stepped out to the front, assault rifle in hand, to see a man with a blow horn in one hand and a pistol in the other. Next to that man was a bunch of bandits, all pointing various guns at Jason, some which he had seen run away when he had first showed up.

'Who would have thought bandits could be snitches,' Jason thought as he kept his assault rifle lowered but his finger on the trigger. "What exactly do I owe this, 'visit' to?" he asked them, looking at the man with the blow horn.

The man moved his mouth away from the blow horn and spoke to Jason in his normal tone of voice. "My name is Deputy Winger, and a few of these men tell me that you attacked them."

"I only attacked them because they attacked me," Jason said, trying to get out of this without a few more bodies on the ground. "I was merely defending myself from their attacks and besides I'll be leaving here anyway."

"What about that giant robot that he had with him," a bandit said while pointing his shotgun at Jason. "That thing looked like it was Hyperion."

"Is that true?" Deputy Winger asked Jason, as he unconsciously grabbed his pistol. "The last sheriff we had was Handsome Jack's girlfriend and she let Hyperion work in the mines. After she died it took us awhile to run the rest of the miners out of town but we made sure all of them cleared out, so we have no intentions of letting anyone of them back in."

Jason looked Deputy Winger, not needing to read his mind to know that he was ready to force him out of town if needed. "I can assure you that I have nothing to do with Hyperion, but I am on a mission to kill Handsome Jack."

A few of the bandits chuckled at that, muttering things like "Yeah right."

With a smirk Jason replied, "I can assure you that I intent to keep my word on that. For now, I have to go make some trouble for him, even if that includes using some of his tools against him." Out from behind the house the Constructor cam floating from above, landing on the side, making the ground shake slightly and a few bandits even tripped on the ground, looking at it with fear.

"That's- a..." a bandit struggled to say as he lowered his gun and moved back.

"A Constructor, yes it is," Jason said as he walked over to it and jumped on top of it. The Constructor then floated up and was hovering above the ground. "Lucky for you guys you aren't Hyperion, so I'll just leave you alone for now unless something calls me back here."

The Constructor then floated up higher and took off, away from town, disappearing from view until there was nothing left to be seen.

Deputy Winger took his hand off his pistol; even if he had shot it off, the chance that he and everyone else around would survive the fight was slim. Whoever that guy was, he meant business, especially with that Constructor on him. With a sigh the deputy knew that he had no chance against finding the guy, but he knew a group of people who might be interested in finding out about this; the same group that killed the sheriff.

Josh looked sighed as he rubbed his eyes, the sun setting just over the town of Sanctuary. After a few minutes of looking over his SMG and checking to see how much ammo he had left, he took a walk and decided to go outside for some air. The others had already wandered off somewhere, probably trying to find ways to kill sometime until something came up that could lead them to either Jack or Jason.

Josh couldn't help but give a small smile as he realized again that he was on Pandora; the planet that they had been warned about in school. The planet his father had told him was filled with nothing but murderous bandits and people who couldn't spell their own name.

Yup, despite the warnings he had received about this planet he still sought to come here, but then again he didn't have much of a choice. He clenched his fist as he thought about what happened a few days ago, the moment when he found out that his choices at home, his choices about his life; didn't matter. Everything he had worked hard to achieve, all the things he had decided to work towards, even going as far to spend five days straight of extra work.

None of it mattered in the end, because even though it's what Josh wanted it wasn't what his family had wanted.

He was so focused on glaring at the ground he didn't notice the set of footsteps walking towards him nor did he notice the person in front of him until they spoke, "You okay there Josh?"

Blinking a couple of times, Josh looked to see Gage giving him a worried look. Forcing a smile on his face he replied, "I'm fine, just thinking about something."

The look on Gage's face was all Josh needed to see in order to know that she didn't believe him. "It must have been something that made you awfully made enough to cause you to glare at the ground like that."

"Don't worry about it… it's just something on my mind," Josh said and before Gage could ask he decided to change the subject. "So is everyone just sitting around or what?"

Gage looked at Josh, deciding to let his attempt to change the subject slide for now. "Everyone went off to do their own thing; Maya went to go read, Lilith probably went to go watch TV with Tiny Tina, Axton and Mordecai went to Moxxi's. I don't really know where exactly Krieg, Salvador and Brick went to but I think they might have gone to go raid a bandit village, as for Zero…I never know where he goes."

"Let me guess; you went to go upgrade Deathtrap didn't you?" Josh asked while folding his arms.

Gage folded her own arms as well. "Why Josh, if I didn't know any better I would think you were jealous of Deathtrap."

Gage smirked when she saw Josh's cheeks go slightly red. "I am not jealous of a killer robot. What you decide to do in your spare time is none of my concern."

Gage chuckled, "Oh really now? Then I guess it won't matter to you when I decided to spend my time showing you around town then."

Josh looked at her in slight disbelief. "That would be nice actually, assuming this isn't another trick you have set up."

"Since when do I trick anyone?" Gage asked while looking at Josh in mock confusion.

"You tricked me into going over to Daniels house that one time," Josh said with a knowing look.

"That was just to get you to go to your own birthday party," Gage said innocently. "Besides, you told your parents not to throw you a birthday party. You never said _I_ couldn't throw you one."

Josh scowled at Gage. "You know I don't like parties, period."

"That didn't stop you from laughing the whole time," Gage reminded him with an all knowing smirk. "Now if you're done whining I can show you around this town so you don't get lost."

Gage grabbed Josh's hand and pulled him down the street.

Josh had to admit for a flying city; everything was really normal, not a single thing stood out from an average town. Well not everything was exactly normal, but to Josh nothing is perfect or that normal, he expected a few things to be weird. The crazy guy, Earl his name was, always yelled at him whenever he walked by and didn't buy anything with Eridum, also the people seemed to be a little out of it. One guy was talking about how much some girl should love him, and some girl kept asking people not to set foot in her house, which was a curb on the street.

While Gage was walking alongside Josh, telling him about Sanctuary, Josh looked down to see a robot appear out of nowhere. The robot was small, coming up to Josh's knees, it had one big blue robotic eye that looked like one from a Hyperion robot. It had some sort of arms on it, and a wheel at the bottom of its rectangular shape.

"Hello there minion and new friend, I see your having a lovely stroll in the city," Claptrap said as he looked at Gage.

Josh looked at Gage and mouthed the word 'minion' to which Gage just mouthed 'long story'.

"Yes Claptrap I was just showing Josh around, seeing as though he's going to be staying here from now on," Gage said as Claptrap then turned towards Josh.

"Nice to meet you Josh," Claptrap said while waving his arm. "You really need a haircut."

"Nice to meet you too, crappy little robot," Josh said with a glare as Gage was giggling.

"Glad to see we're already becoming the best of friends," Claptrap said while doing a spin. "It makes me so happy that I just want to…BUST A MOVE!"

Out of nowhere, Claptrap started moving around, doing a 360 spin and waving is little arms in the air for a minute.

When he was done Josh looked at Gage only replied, "I told you he likes to dance."

"Indeed I do," Claptrap said as he looked up at them. "It's a little bit better than crying."

"You have some problems Claptrap," Josh said as he looked down at Claptrap with somewhat confusion. "Some major problems, little robot."

"You sure do know how to tell jokes," Claptrap said as he laughed a little. "Anyway I have to get going, I think I've intruded long enough on your 'special' time." Claptrap then started rolling away from them but not before turning around and shouting, "GOOD LUCK ON YOUR DATE MINION! GET ALL THE WAY PAST 4TH BASE, WHATEVER THAT IS!

Claptraps shouting made everyone look over at Josh and Gage, who looked as if they both could have been a night light if they were any redder.

_**"No fair, you used my strategy against me!"**_

_**"No, I used the idea of your strategy and then made it fit into my own."**_

_**"So you are a copycat!"**_

_**"Look just because I beat you in Battle Monsters with a 'new' strategy, as well as with your favorite monster, 'Ultimate Blue Fang Skag' doesn't mean I copied you in any way!"**_

_**"I'd like to see you defeat me without stealing my cards."**_

_**"I could, if you would agree to let me use 'Berserker Sword'."**_

_**"No way, he can get attack points from me using my Skag deck."**_

_**"Then use a different deck, it's not that hard."**_

_**"…Will you help me make one?"**_

_**"Sure, I mean, I can show you some cards to use but you can fit the rest together on your own. Just don't use STU monsters, they suck."**_

_**"Jason, John, dinner!"**_

_**The two seven year old boys collected their cards and got up from the back porch they were playing on.**_

_**"After dinner, I'll help you make your deck John," Jason said to his brother as he collected his cards.**_

_**"Thanks bro," John said as he put his cards into a plastic bag.**_

_**"No problem," said Jason as he and John smiled at each other.**_

_****_Jason woke up with a start; he looked up into the darkness of the sky as he saw the stars.

'That dream,' he thought as he saw sand pass him in a bit of a blur. 'That was years ago when me and John played that game. Back when things were still simpler, they carried a purpose that looked towards a brighter future.'

He placed a hand on his face, as he looked on ahead of the rails. The Constructor had been moving for quite awhile, ever since they had left Lynchwood. Jason had told the Constructor to move towards the nearest Hyperion location it could find and out of nowhere it started moving along the railroad. Somewhere along the way, Jason must have fallen asleep and started having that dream.

With a yawn he decided to stay awake for now; not wanting to have anymore dreams about the past as of now. He looked forward as he saw the rails starting to slow down, to a train waiting to be sent out at any minute, along with two platforms separated by it. The Constructor went over the train and headed further up, and then going back down by what Jason guessed to be a Hyperion base.

'What sort of Hyperion base is this?' Jason telepathically asked the Constructor.

'LOCATION; HYPERION JAIL LOCK,' the Constructor replied.

'Jail lock huh,' Jason thought as he looked in to see a few soldiers moving about, carrying a few boxes in their arms. 'I think a few of these soldiers might be able to tell where I could find Jack.'

Jason signaled for the Constructor to stay put as he moved silently into the base. He looked around and saw a few more soldiers moving around; each carrying a box and one was even going through something on a clipboard.

'Let's see…should I read their minds or shoot first and leave one alive,' Jason thought as he looked t his gun. 'Then again I highly doubt that all of these guys would know what's going on. I'll just save the guy with the clipboard for last.'

With that in mind, Jason aimed his rifle at the nearest soldier; who was holding a box for one soldier to take and when Jason pulled the trigger the box clattered to the floor. The soldier then looked around getting his pistol out as he saw that his comrade was dead on the ground from a bullet to the head. He looked around until he fell, a few bullets entering his chest, he fell to the ground with a thud and Jason appeared from his position, shouting the rest of the soldiers who had appeared.

The one with the clipboard dropped it and reached for his ECHO but Jason raised his hand to him, making him drop the ECHO and float in the air, screaming his lungs out. The other soldiers looked at him in horror, which left them wide open for a few bullets to take from Jason as he fired at them all.

When all the soldiers where dead on the ground, Jason reloaded his gun and walked past the bodies to the soldier still up in the air.

"That was truly pathetic," Jason said with a look of disgust as he looked upon the bodies of the soldiers. "I at least expected more of a fight from you guys but, this is just; sad."

The soldier looked at Jason, to afraid to speak as Jason snapped his fingers and a Constructor came out from the sky and landed behind him.

"Now, you have a choice soldier," Jason spat out the word at him like it was bile. "You can either tell me what you were doing here or my friend can show the torture settings he has on him."

With a laugh, Brick, Krieg and Salvador came back into headquarters. They had went to some random bandit village and after a playing a game Brick called 'the blood game' they decided to come back to headquarters.

"Got to hand it to you Salvador, making that guy into a human pretzel was hilarious," Brick said, while still chuckling at the scene.

"Thanks amigo," said Salvador as he put away his guns. "I've always wanted to do that trick on someone."

"BLOOD SQUIRTS FUNNY WHEN YOU CHOP THE MEAT UP SIDEWAYS!" Krieg shouted with his arms in the air.

"Man I have no idea what you just said," Brick told Krieg. "BUT THAT SOUNDED FUNNY!"

He and Salvador chuckled while Krieg was banging on his chest. Then they all went silent when a beep came from Brick's ECHO.

"Why the HELL am I getting a call from Lynchwood?" Brick asked no one in particular as he answered it. "If this isn't important than I guess your eyes aren't really either."

There was a loud gulp on the other end before a voice replied, "Both are important actually. This is the Deputy here, you might remember me, and your vault hunter friends didn't shoot me."

"Oh yeah that deputy guy," Salvador said as he remembered the deputy being kept alive as the others agreed he could watch the town better than the sheriff.

"Yes, I still thank you kindly for that," Winger said as he took a deep breath. "Anyway the reason I'm contacting you is because, well something just happened and I figure you would want to know about it."

"What sort of something?" asked Brick somewhat curious.

"Well sometime today, a man showed up in the town. He killed a few bandits in what he claimed was 'self-defensed' but what really got my attention," Winger paused as if he was struggling to find the words. "Was what people said he had; a Hyperion robot."

"HYPERION ROBOT!" exclaimed Salvador as he widened his eyes.

"Yeah, I didn't believe it myself until I saw it with my own eyes. He even took off on the thing; it was one of those large robots, big enough to carry him out of town."

"Do you know where he was heading?"

"From what I saw he was going by the railroad tracks, right to the Dust."

"The Dust, there's a Hyperion jail block there," said Brick as he clenched his fist.

"He seemed to have something against Hyperion. Said we were lucky we weren't Hyperion, even going as far as to say he was going to kill Handsome Jack," Winger said as he recalled the events today.

"Don't worry Deputy, we'll get right on that," Brick said as he ended to line with the press of a button.

"MASK MAN OUT THERE, MUST BE FOUND, VOICE SAID, OTHER VOICES AGREE, FOR THE SAKE OF MEAT!" Krieg yelled as he stomped his foot on the ground.

"We have to get the others back here," Salvador said as he reached for his ECHO to send out a message. "I'll alert the others, but I don't think Josh has an ECHO yet."

"Yeah and I bet he's with Gage," said Brick and then a small smirk worked its way onto his face. "I think I'll go get them Salvador, you alert the others."

"Just don't go to hard on them amigo."

"That can't be avoided."

Brick was out the door and looking for Gage and Josh before Salvador could get another word in.

After a rather embarrassing scene with Claptrap; Josh and Gage were back to walking through the rather small city. Gage was telling Josh about her adventures on Pandora, from getting off the train to facing the Warrior.

"So let me get this straight," Josh said as she was telling him about the Warrior. "You saw a double rainbow."

Gage stared at Josh for a few seconds before replying, "Really, after everything I told you, that's the one thing you remember the most?"

"When you see a flying city, you start to believe nearly everything," Josh told her as she smiled. "But a double rainbow; come on now, that is defiantly fake."

"No, it was real," Gage said with a huff.

"Sure it was," Josh said with sarcasm.

Gage couldn't hold it in anymore and busted out laughing along with Josh. "I really missed that about you." Gage said in between laughs.

"What?" asked Josh as he managed to calm himself.

"Nothing," Gage replied with a slight blush on her face. "Anyway Josh, what are you doing on Pandora? I never thought you would actually leave the planet."

Josh's mood immediately darkened at that, his mind replying the events he had his home, his older brother taunting him, while his father told him the truth.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt Gage shake him slightly.

"There you go doing that again," she said with her hands on Josh's shoulders. "You got that glare again Josh, what's wrong?"

Josh looked away, avoiding her gaze until Gage used her human hand to grab him by the chi and turn his head towards hers. Josh felt a light blush on his face as he realized just how close they were.

"You know you can tell me anything Josh," said Gage, realizing how close she was to Josh but not really caring. "What are friends for after all?"

Josh could only nod his head, afraid that if he said anything he would stutter out each word. His heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest. Then he noticed that he had somehow gotten closer to Gage, they were know with kissing distance, him suddenly putting his arms around her waist. Gage didn't mind the close proximity, her mind unable to form a complete thought, but she felt as if that okay. She felt that what was happening was something she wouldn't need to think or speak for…

They inched closer now, each feeling each other's breaths on the other.

"Don't you guys look cute!"

They broke apart with such quickness, Gage could have sworn she saw Josh jump. Each ones face looked they had smothered each other in red paint.

"Oh don't mind me," Brick said with a giant smirk on his face as his arms were crossed. "We may have a possible lead on Jason, but I think we have a few minutes to spare if you guys want to see if you can get any 'extra' ammo with your tongues."

The fact that they didn't speak only made Brick give a long laugh and he stopped only to catch his breath, his smirk still on his face. "Anyway, we have to go. Jason might be out in the Dust at the Hyperion jail block."

He turned to walk away but stopped and looked at them both. "On second thought, you both go in front of me. That way I can watch you two and make sure you don't do anything 'naughty' on our way back to headquarters."

Without a word Josh and Gage moved in front of Brick and began the awkward walk back to headquarters. As they walked Josh remembered all the times he ever wanted to be swallowed whole into the ground to avoid an awkward situation and regretted ever wishing for that in those situations.

At the moment; as people looked and watched him now, he wished that he could have held off on wishing to be sucked into the ground and use it at this very moment. He would rather have fallen through Sanctuary at the moment and dealt with hitting the ground after a life threatening fall, than this.


	5. Chapter 5

All in Blood

Disclaimer; I don't own Borderlands 2 or anything else I reference from franchises.

What is up? I know it has been long but I have had to make sure this one was up to good standards before I could post it.

I just have to ask; what do you guy think about the OC Josh? Tell me what you think, I accept criticism.

Enjoy.

Chapter 5: Childhood Games

Jason let the lifeless body of the Hyperion soldier fall to the ground. It made a thud as it landed, blood coming from the soldiers eyes. Jason clenched his fist as he looked at all the boxes the soldiers had previously tried to move, each box now laid on the ground and some were even opened but Jason didn't need to look inside to know what they contained. The soldier had told him all he needed to know, Jason didn't even have to read his mind, he didn't know everything though; Jack's whereabouts were still unknown, what he planned to do to get him back was also unknown as well what his back-up plan was.

Knowing his brother, Jason was expecting another scheme to come from him. It wasn't like Jack to make one plan and then stick to it, no; he would make other plans to come into motion after the previous one failed.

Jason turned around to the Constructor, the giant robot looking at him with its large blue eye.

"Can you do what the other types of you can do?" he asked the Constructor who just stared at him. "Can you make other robots?"

The Constructor didn't answer; only turned to its left and making a blue light scan appear from its eye. The scan moved up and down, making a shape appear from it. As the light continued to move the shape became clearer and clearer, until Jason saw a Loader become visible from the light. When the light faded the Loader looked around before turning towards Jason; its eye was also blue and appeared to be waiting for orders.

A smile crept up on Jason's face; a plan was already forming about what he could do to his brother. With that same smile still noticeable on his face, he pulled out the ECHO he had on him and decided to give his brother a call.

The door swung open; in came Josh and Gage, both looking slightly red and a smirking Brick. All three moved upstairs to meet the others who looked at them as they walked in.

"What took you guys so long?" Mordecai asked. Then he noticed the smirk on Brick's face. "It must not have been good, judging from the look Brick has on his face." Brick only laughed, which made Josh stare at the floor and Gage look up at the ceiling.

"That can wait," Brick said as smirk vanished from his face and he folded his arms. He internally chuckled when he thought he heard a sigh from Josh. "The reason why I got all of you here is because I received an ECHO from that deputy guy back in Lynchwood. He said some guy came down there with a Hyperion robot and killed a few of his bandits."

"You think that could be Jason?" asked Maya as she folded her arms.

"He is the only guy who could have a rogue Hyperion robot," Lilith said as she leaned against the wall. "Unless he partnered up with Jimmy Jenkins-"

There was a beep as ECHO net became active, a message was appearing.

"Hello Jack, it's me," the voice of Jason was heard from everyone's ECHO. "If you want to try to come and get me, then go to the Hyperion jail block in the Dust. If that's not enough, I have some of that Eridum you tried to have smuggled out of here. If you have the guts to make the next move; then I hope you have good hand."

The ECHO beeped stopping the message.

"Well I guess the deputy was right," Brick said as he folded his arms. "Now I don't have to kill him."

"If Jason is in the Dust then what do we do?" asked Gage, her embarrassment from before disappearing. "If we go there then it could be trap Jason set up for Jack and we could end up in the middle of it. If not, then there's a good chance that we could be able to stop Jack once and for all."

"Trap or not, we take no risks," Zero said.

"It doesn't look like we have much of a choice but to go there," Axton said as he pulled out his assault rifle and started checking it for ammo. "Let's just hope that if it is a trap; we don't become the prey."

"Trap or not y'all got this by the TAIL," Tina said as she raised a fist in the air.

"Well it's not like it's the first time were going in blind," Mordecai said as he pulled out his sniper rifle.

They were all pumped up to go and fight off Hyperion robots and if possible Jack or Jason, assuming that he had planned a trap for Jack.

"Yeah we'll get all this done," Brick said and then a big smirk appeared on his face. "The sooner the better, so Gage and Josh can finish their _own _mission."

As soon as he said those words, all eyes moved on to Gage and Josh who were looking away from each other as well as pretending to do something else. Josh looked like he was checking his SMG while Gage was looking at the bracelet she used to summon Deathtrap.

"So Gage I guess Josh is more than a friend huh?" Lilith said as she held back a laugh.

"He's just a friend that's all," Gage said unable to look Lilith in the eye.

Josh could only nod his head, unable to look up, afraid that he wouldn't be able to muster a sentence.

"Oh, is that so," said Brick, his tone being neutral but his face looked like he would break into laughter at any second. "Then I just caught you two about to say a new form of 'hello' with your mouths."

"DAYUMMM!" shouted Tina as she clapped her hands. "Shawty getting it on with the new guy; she moves FAST like you would not believe."

"ROBOT GIRL FOUND MATE, MATE PLAY BY ROBOT GIRL'S RULES!" Krieg shouted as he swung his axe saw in the air.

This caused everyone, except Gage and Josh, to break out into laughter.

After a few minutes of laughing on the way to the fast travel station, the group was riding in a bandit technical to the Dust. Lilith and Mordecai had made Tina stay in Sanctuary, in fear of her own safety. Tina agreed on the condition that if they saw Jack, they would kick him hard in the nuts before killing him.

It took a few minutes but they arrived at the Hyperion jail block, looking deserted on the outside.

"Okay, this has trap, written all over it," said Mordecai. "We're going to walk in there and out of nowhere something's going to pop out and try to kill us."

"I'm not even going to bother asking how many times that's happened," Josh said as he gripped his SMG.

"For the sake of time, its better you don't," Salvador said as he held an assault rifle in one hand and a rocket launcher in the other.

They walked into the jail block, finding it empty of any signs of life. They looked around, guns pointed in every direction, Brick with his fists raised, scanning the area with his eyes, while Lilith glowed purple, ready to blast whatever lay in their way.

"The only way to cover more ground might be split up," Axton said as he scanned the area. "Jack could be on his way here in any second so we need to find Jason and plan a strategy against Jack. So we need to cover more ground."

"Exactly how we do split up?" Zero asked with a red question mark on his head.

"Do we just call on the people we want to be with?" Brick asked.

"Okay how about, Me, Lilith and Brick. Axton, you and Salvador can go with Maya, Krieg and Zero and that leaves," Mordecai said but he trailed off as he saw Josh and Gage.

"Obviously we can't send Josh and Gage by themselves," Lilith said looking at Mordecai.

"What are we going to do in the middle of a Hyperion base?" Josh asked but then he saw Brick smirk and quickly said; "Don't answer that. I just realized how that sounded."

"So what, you're suggesting we give them a chaperone," Maya said while looking at Lilith.

"Yes." Lilith agreed.

"We don't need a chaperone, we're old enough to go on our own," Gage said a glare in her eyes. "This isn't some dance back at school. Besides I have Deathtrap with me in case Josh tries anything."

"What makes you think I would do anything to Gage," Josh said and when Gage directed her glare to him he was quick to reply. "I mean- were in the middle of an enemy base; I'm not going to be like that…ever. And we never went to those crappy school dances; you always made me go those stupid parties..."

"And what pray tell happened at those parties?" Brick asked with a look of curiosity.

Before Josh could say anything Gage hit him on the shoulder with her robot arm. Not hard, but enough to stop him from speaking. "No Josh! I forbid you to tell them about those parties!" Gage snapped at him while he clutched his shoulder and glared at her.

"Looks like someone's in trouble," Mordecai whispered to Zero who had a red smiley face on his mask.

"Regardless," Lilith said, bringing the attention back to her. "You two still need a chaperone, so it's obvious that it should be-"

"ME!" Krieg yelled as he waved his hand in the air while jumping on the ground. "I'LL WATCH THE KIDDIES WHILE THE ADULTS GO TO THE THEATER! FUN WE'LL HAVE, PLAYING SCRAP THE ROBOT IN THE EYE!" he said this as he started jumping around in a circle.

"Krieg sounds like an okay chose to me," Brick said as he nodded his head.

"No Brick," Lilith said as she turned to look at him. "Krieg can barely take care of himself, much less two other people."

"Why doesn't Maya just go with them as well," Axton suggested.

"It would make sense, Krieg tends to be…less destructive when he's with me," said Maya as she chuckled at the sight of said psycho now clapping his axe saw against the ground.

"So it's settled then," said Mordecai. "We all split up and cover more ground, now that the teams have been decided."

"Got it," said Salvador as he started walking down to the right with right side with Axton and Zero.

"Be careful guys," Lilith said as she Brick and Mordecai walked down the middle.

In one fell swoop, Krieg picked up Josh and Gage in each arm, holding them up in an awkward hug.

"ONWARD FUTURE RELATIONSHIP AWKWARD TEENS," he shouted as he suddenly started running down to the left. "WE HAVE MUCH TO DO IF WE DON'T WANT TO END UP LIKE MEATIE WITHOUT HIS TRAIN!"

Maya soon started chasing after Krieg yelling at him to stop and let go of the struggling Josh and Gage.

After a few minutes Krieg let Josh and Gage go, after receiving a bit of a scolding from Maya about picking people up without their permission. They then started walking and looking around the base, Josh, Gage, and Maya with their SMG's looking around on each sides while Krieg was holding his axe saw and bobbing his head up and down as if he was listening to music.

"I don't see anything guys," Gage said as she looked at a door, expecting something to come out but it never opened.

"Keep a sharp eye out for anything though," Maya said as she kept her SMG pointed in front of her. "We don't exactly know what to expect from Jason."

"Either way, Jack or Jason will probably box us into a corner," said Josh as he looked around the Hyperion base.

"Why do you always get so negative Josh?" asked Gage as she turned to look at him.

"Someone has to be negative," Josh said as he didn't look her in the eye. An image of his brother appeared in his head; Ash boosting about his recent accomplishments to him.

"Too much positive thinking can lead to a mind that believes nothing can go bad in the world," said Krieg and the others stopped to stare at him. Suddenly he jumped up in the air and hit his axe saw in front of him; "FRESH NIPPLE SALAD FOR ALL THE HUNGRY LITTLE ORPHANS!"

"Did he just…" Josh said but couldn't finish his sentence as he stared at the psycho.

"Yeah, Krieg tends to go on and off sometimes," Maya said as she watched Krieg in fascination as he hit himself on the head. "On rare occasions he'll speak like he did now; in a voice I guess was his before he was turned into a psycho."

This was interesting to Josh. He had never heard of someone insane suddenly speaking normal out of the blue. Sure he had seen a few crazy people on his way to what he thought was the location of Sanctuary but when he looked like into the eyes of those people, he saw that they were truly gone, the lights were on but nobody was home. When he looked into Krieg's eyes a few seconds ago, he saw the look of a sane man, someone who looked like he had never acted insane a day in his life. Barely even spending a day on this planet and already he had been through more than he thought he ever would in a life time.

"We should keep moving," Gage said snapping him out of his thoughts. He followed her and Maya while hearing the footsteps of Krieg behind him.

"See anything yet?" Mordecai asked on his ECHO.

"We haven't run into anything that shows that this place has had so much as a soldier inside of it," Axton replied on his ECHO.

"We're nearly at the middle, we should regroup and discuss what to do there," Maya said on her ECHO.

Just as they were moving to the middle, luck decided it was time to run out the door as blue beams of light landed in the center. The lights faded to reveal a dozen Loaders and jet Loaders all looking around, scanning for something.

"I guess that plan went out the drain," Josh said on the ECHO.

"Come out, come out Jason, you can't hide forever," Jack's voice came from the ECHO net. "I have a few troops in the middle and few more on the way, just waiting for you to show your face bro. So just save us all the trouble right now and turn yourself in."

"I can see that ego of yours has grown to the size of this planet," Jason also heard on the ECHO net. "But I'm not the only one here to fight you. It seems you forgot about the Vault Hunters because I'm sure they didn't forget about you."

"I don't care about those worthless bandits," Jack said, his voice sounding angry. "You shouldn't either. We can destroy them together Jason, the two of us working together again to wipe out a bunch of savages. It would make dad proud."

There was silence on the other line until a low growl was heard. "Don't EVER speak as if you know what our dad would want or feel. If he was still alive, he would be kicking both our asses for even considering fighting each other."

"Oh yeah, because dad _surely _gave a crap about what I did," Jack said. "Last time I heard from him, he told me to get the hell out of the house."

"You have no idea how much dad regretted that," Jason said. His voice somehow calm despite how angry he was a few seconds ago. "He hated it himself for throwing out his own son; he told me this on his death bed."

"But he didn't apologize did he now?" Jack asked his voice in a low whisper. "But enough of all that, are you going to come out quietly or do I have to make you come out? If you think the Eridum you have can be used as a bargaining tool you're sadly mistaken, so let's end this quick. As for you Vault Hunters; I suggest you stay out of this one or else I'll wipe you out quicker than I would."

"Your right Jack; this will end quickly," Jason said before chuckling. "But for you."

From the top of the bases walls Hyperion robots jumped out from the top, surrounding the Loaders in a circle. The difference between these robots was that they had blue eyes instead of red.

"You lucky bastard," Jack said through the ECHO. "You found out that the Constructor could make robots. It doesn't matter though; I'll still be able to win."

"We'll just have to see which ones are stronger than won't we?" Jason asked mockingly.

Both robots of red and blue eye color pointed their guns at each other, as the Vault Hunters watched an intense standoff.

"FIRE," yelled both Jack and Jason. The robots then started unloading their clips into one another, the jet loaders took to the air when the firing started, only to be shot down by a few Surveyor drones that came out to power up the robots with blue eyes. With shields; the blue eyed robots were able to take out the robots with red eyes.

"Looks like my trap card did work," Jason said, laughing through the ECHO. "Remember the last time you fell for something like that before Jack? I wiped your entire field out before you could even blink."

"I don't remember that part," Jack said as a bright blue beam form the sky shot down something on the ground. "But I do remember, summoning a more powerful monster from the tombstones and then getting to special summon another one."

From the blue light came a Constructor, except this one was different. This Constructor was bigger than an ordinary Constructor, as well as having a darker shade of colors than the original.

"The Constructor v2," Jack said with glee. "It makes your Constructor look like a big headless bird with a stupid name like Bloodwing." Mordecai visibly clenched his fists as he heard Jack talk about Bloodwing. "But wait; I almost forgot to make the 'special' summon."

Another blue light appeared on the ground but the robot that came from it, was much bigger. It was taller than the Constructor v2 and was in a light shade of yellow. It had noticeable large guns on each of its arms.

"Jason, I would like for you to meet; Saturn," Jack said. "Vault Hunters; no introduction is required."

The Constructor v2 immediately launched missiles at the Hyperion robots left, causing them to explode. Saturn then fired Surveyor bombs at the drones, making them explode as well.

"I think this is where you surrender Jason," Jack said as the Constructor v2 and Saturn both started moving forward to the Vault Hunters who immediately started raised their guns. "I also think you should give up two Vault Hunters, so I can tell people that you died with some intelligence."

"I still have on last card to play Jack and that will the end of this duel," Jason said as a Constructor with blue eyes came out from the sky. It landed in front of Saturn and the Constructor v2 and with it came a few RPG loaders and burners. Landing on top of the Constructor, Jason raised his assault rifle aimed at Saturn. "Consider this, my final stand."

"You want to end it like this, then so be it," Jack said through the ECHO. "Destroy the robots, but don't hurt my bro, that much.

"Damn Shawty," Tina said through the ECHO. "They were talking Battle Monster SMACK! That card game is CLASSIC, sometimes."

"They were talking like some dorky card game?" Mordecai asked in astonishment.

"IT'S NOT DORKY MORDY!" Tina yelled through the ECHO. "It's a somewhat fun card game, once you get pass the overpowered titan cards, you can really enjoy playing it with a few of your boy's."

"I'm not the one who's going to be getting hurt Jack," Jason said as he jumped off the Constructor and looked it with somewhat concern. "Don't worry my friend; you'll feel no pain."

With that being said, Jason put his assault rifle on his back and pulled out a green pistol. He then started firing on Saturn which caused the RPG loaders and Burners to fire on it as well which Saturn retaliated by firing missiles at them.

The Constructor v2 then started to open up its hatch to fire of a nuke, until it was shoved by the Constructor, causing it to nearly fall back. The Constructor then got real close to the Constructor v2 and its red eye started beep.

"SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED." The Constructor said as it exploded taking the Constructor v2 with it, as well as catching Saturn in the blast. The remaining RPG loaders and Burners were still firing on Saturn, even through the smoke that covered it. When it cleared, Saturn was seen with its left side missing but it was still shooting out missiles.

"So much for your 'final stand' bro," Jack taunted as he laughed. "Now give up. An injured Saturn can easily take your remaining forces down, no problem."

"I never said I was done, now did I Jack?" Jason said as his eyes glowed blue. Suddenly the pieces left behind by the Constructor and the Constructor v2 where floating in mid air. "Remember how you hated it whenever I used 'Combination'."

"Oh no," Jack said, his voice sounded worried. "You wouldn't."

Jason smiled. "Oh yes I would." The pieces of the two giant robots started floating together, assembling themselves back into one being. Saturn tried to turn its attention to the parts but the remaining robots with blue eyes were shooting at its main side and Saturn had to shoot back or they might destroy it. When the parts had stopped forming, a new robot was in place; this robot was shaped like a Constructor, had the light white color of the Constructor but it had the sharp yellow of the Constructor v2. Unlike the previous two though, this one was larger and taller, instead of five legs it had seven, and an extra two were made in the center. Its eye was blue and gazing at Saturn, and then it fired a missile at it from its side, taking out the rest of Saturn in a small explosion.

"Say hello to the De-Constructor," Jason said as he saw the smoke cleared away from the remains of Saturn. "He also has another feature; go ahead and show him."

The De-Constructor swiftly moved towards the remains of Saturn and started scanning away at his parts. After a few scans the parts went away and nothing was left on the ground.

"You serious..." Jack asked dumbfounded. "First you take away a Constructor only to have it self- destruct and then you blow up a Constructor v2; just to merge them both together. Not to mention you blew up Saturn, a robot that cost me over a million dollars to have rebuilt; you're an asshole."

"Don't be mad Jack, after all your next," Jason said as he looked at his new De-Constructor. "It's only a matter of time before I find you. When that happens, not all the robots you have built could stop me."

"We'll see about that. Later bro," Jack said as the ECHO net went silent.

Jason then turned his attention to the Vault Hunters who had been watching the whole time.

"So…." He said, unable to think of anything to say.

"VOICES IN HEAD HAPPY TO SEE MASK MAN AGAIN!" Krieg suddenly shouted after a long stretch of silence. "THE FACE TRAIN IS ALMOST IN FULL CIRCLE!"

"That's a way to kill awkward silence," Josh said as he glanced at Krieg.

"It happens from time to time," said Maya.

"All I know is," Jason said as he turned to look at his De-Constructor who looked at him, waiting for its orders. "If you intend to take me back to Sanctuary; you're going to have to hide my giant robot."

"Gage that's all you right there," Josh said as he patted her on the shoulder.


End file.
